


Score!

by lavenderlotion



Series: Short, Sweet, SFW Saturday [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Lacrosse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: "So, Danny, now that I'm anamazinglacrosse player, am I attractive to gay guys?"





	Score!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leviice458](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviice458/gifts).



> For the Tumblr prompt: _”Could you please write a really fluffy post game kiss between Stiles and Scott (maybe championship game champs or something) (pretty please with a 🍒 on top)”_  
>  Levi, I’m sorry this isn’t Sciles. I don’t even know what to tell ya, dude.

Stiles hollered, the thrill of victory making his heart race under his ribs even as his lungs burned for air. He'd never ran so hard or played so well in his  _ life _ , and his eyes found his dad's proud face and excited cheering in the stands. It only made him happier, had him jumping higher, trading fist bumps and high fives and shoulder pats with the rest of the team as they all ran to the centre of the field, jumping and cheering as they celebrated their first win of the season.

A win that was all because of  _ Stiles! _ A win that he'd caused by scoring not one, not two, but  _ three _ of the goals throughout the game and managing to get one last ball through the nets before the buzzer rang, a goal which decided the game in their favour. Someone picked him up, and he heard Scott's elated laugh as he screamed, blindly reaching out and steadying himself on someone else's helmet before he was let back down.

Stiles grinned, ripping off his own helmet as he took in another deep breath, short of air after working so hard but not caring, not when he felt so good and was riding the unbelievable high that came with winning and knowing that he had been instrumental in making it happen.

“I told you all the training would pay off.” Stiles whirled around to find Danny staring down at him, a handsome grin split across his face as his hair clung to his forehead with sweat. He was breathing heavily, his chest heaving under his pads, and he was  _ gorgeous, _ so gorgeous that Stiles swayed forward where he stood.

Danny stepped closer, and Stiles flashed through every training session they'd shared over the last few months, every bit of time spent alone in the field behind the school as Danny tried to whip him into shape all because Stiles had hesitantly asked him for help. He thought about every conversation, every glance, and he could feel his cheeks heating up even as he mirrored the step to bring them even closer.

Stiles dropped his helmet so he could snag the hem of Danny's jersey between his fingers, feeling so  _ free _ that he didn't even care that they were in the middle of the field, bleachers full and surrounded by their team. With confidence he'd never felt before, he tugged Danny closer until their chest pads were brushing, and grinned up at him.

“So, Danny, now that I'm an  _ amazing _ lacrosse player, am I attractive to gay guys?” Stiles asked, biting into his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing at his own joke. Danny's eyes widened in shock before a flush of his own dusted his cheeks.

“Oh my god, just kiss me you idiot,” Danny groaned, though his voice was happy, happier than Stiles had ever heard it, and his smile was absolutely blinding.

Stiles laughed, and he leaned in and scored himself a kiss with a boy he liked a ridiculous amount, and the crowd cheered even louder around them.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> come prompt me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
